Scandinavian Revolution
The Scandinavian Revolution was a civil war between the Scandinavian powers of Sweden, Norway-Denmark (included Iceland and the Faroe Islands), and Alba, against the Frihetskämpar. Rome ended up joining the Frihetskämpar in 1807, and Russia was fighting Sweden from 1808 to 1809 in order to capture Finland. In 1798, a secret society known as the Frihetskämpar (Freedom fighters) rose up in Sweden. This society aimed to overthrow the monarchial government prevalent in Sweden at the time. However, it was not until 1801 that the Frihetskämpar became powerful enough to be noticed. By 1803, the Frihetskämpar had gained significant power in Swedish society, and had also established branches all over Sweden and Denmark-Norway. In late 1804, the influential Frihetskämpar began establishing a military wing, the People's Army. In 1805, the Frihetskämpar declared war on the governments of Scandinavia and attacked the Swedish Riksdag (parliament) and destroyed it. Subsequently, the People's Army raided the Swedish Royal Palace with the intent of capturing the royal family. However, the King and his family managed to flee Stockholm before the Frihetskämpar's arrival, escaping to Helsinki. A day later, Stockholm was abandoned as the royal capital and all remaining government institutions were moved to Helsinki. This was the beginning of the Scandinavian Revolution. Battle of Helsinki Taking place in 1806, the Battle of Helsinki was one of the bloodiest conflicts in the Scandinavian Revolution. Frihetskämpar forces marched to the outskirts of Helsinki, whereupon the commanding officer of the Frihetskämpar troops at Helsinki, General Leopold Ledpare made a fatal mistake by giving away their position. Wanting to 'show off', Ledpare ordered the trumpeters to play a fanfare, announcing the Frihetskämpar's arrival. Subsequently, Swedish soldiers opened fire on the Frihetskämpar, killing more than 500 of the 8,000 revolutionary soldiers in the opening volley. After this, the Frihetskämpar's front line began a charge towards the city walls, immediately being cut down by machine-gun fire. The obsolete weapons that the Frihetskämpar were able to get their hands on were no match for the advanced guns of the royalist troops, so it was an easy win for the Swedish soldiers. It would be a year later when the Frihetskämpar completed construction of weaponry production lines. Battle of Oslo In 1807, the Frihetskämpar arrived in Oslo, this time with more advanced weaponry. The populace of Oslo welcomed the Frihetskämpar, opening the gates in celebration of their arrival. However, the Danish government intervened, sending an army to confront the Frihetskämpar. The subsequent conflict killed the majority of the Frihetskämpar army. However, the bravery shown by the rebel soldiers before their eventual retreat stimulated the Revolution in the years to follow. Second Battle of Helsinkihttp://historyfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Second_Kalmar_Union?action=edit&section=5 Several months after the Battle of Oslo, the Frihetskämpar called for help from the Roman Empire. Though the Empire was unwilling to assist rebel armies, the Senate came to the conclusion that such involvement in a foreign conflict could be beneficial to relations with Scandinavia, which were tense at the time. Subsequently, the Frihetskämpar, joined by the Roman 15th Legion, once again attacked the city of Helsinki. Due to the significantly more advanced weaponry provided by the Romans, the Frihetskämpar eventually defeated the Swedish forces and Helsinki fell to the Frihetskämpar. The Kingdom of Sweden was officially dissolved 5 days later. more to come... Battle of Copenhagen Congress of Kalmarhttp://historyfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Second_Kalmar_Union?action=edit&section=7